Thriller The wolfman
by Tessamj
Summary: Mike has finally found a girlfriend, but he has a secret that he is holding from her...should he tell? It just might cost their relationship...his career...and mostly...his life...
1. Scene 1

Thriller

Written by

Tessa. L.G.

**Disclaimer: **Pure Fiction. I bet as you read on you'll find out who this is REALLY about.

Black. Pitch black. We hear howling. Assuming that it's from a wolf, we are right. A wolf – standing erect with its head held high on a large pinnacle with the full moon just ahead. We switch to see **MIKE **rolling up in a red corvette and his supposed sweetheart. They slow down speed as they stop in front of a house porch.

MIKE – So, how was it?

GIRL – It was great Mikie, I'm impressed.

MIKE – I hoped you'd like it.

Thunder claps. Loud. LOUDER. Rain drops begin to pour.

MIKE – I'd better get you inside.

GIRL – Mikie?

MIKE – Yeah?

GIRL – Thanks.

Mike smiles. The girl opens the door and opens on umbrella. Mike, in the rain, hurries out of his side of the car to the girl's side. He courteously takes the umbrella and playfully escorts the girl. The girl giggles all of the way to the door.

MIKE – Can I call you - sometime?

_Scampishly_

GIRL – Maybe.

_Pleading_

MIKE – C'mon now.

GIRL – Mikie - anytime.

The Girl kisses Mike on the cheek. She glides her hand along his face. Mike swings sheepishly, eying her figure and licking his lips. Without little effort this girl is tempting. She gives Mike a good look. Her eyes dark and lovely.

GIRL – Goodnight, Mikie.

MIKE – Goodnight.

He waits until she is inside. Mike heaves a big sigh and walks back to his car in the rain. All the while the girl has been peeping from her window. It is a long way back to his home. We hear him whistling the tune 'Thriller'. Mike slams his hands on the steering wheel.

We hear the howling once more. Mike hears it too. Wide eyed, Mike slowly but cautiously slumps down into his car seat. His eyes dart around every corner with fright.

**MIKE'S P.O.V.** – Far away we see a wolf on a rocky ledge still howling.

_Scoffing_

MIKE – Silly me, it's just a wolf.

He gets up and out of his car to see what the trouble is with his car and how he may be able to remedy it. We switch to see him put down his bonnet. Throwing the keys up and down in his hand, he gets back in his car to try starting it. Mike gets as far as placing the key in the ignition. Mike's eyes slowly turn towards the passenger seat. Almost instantly, we see a ware wolf seated next to him, with fangs and claws out, and intensified growling ready to strike. Mike helplessly screams, frantically pulling and yanking at the door. His claustrophobia gets the best of him. By mistake he breaks the door handle and he uncomfortably trembles, while staring unbelievably at the handle in his hand. By now the ware wolf is thirsty for blood. We see his disgustful mouth overflowing with saliva. Mike is doomed. We zoom out while watching the car shake and hearing Mike scream. We zoom even more out of a big screen to see that this is a film being shown at a movie house. A room full of screaming awe stricken people. One of those horrified people was **MICHAEL **sitting watching this film. He looks quite frightened seeing that his popcorn has been spilt all over him and he is slouched low in the chair, off and on covering his eyes.

We then switch to see many people walking from the movie house mostly conversing about the horror in the flick. Michael walks out by himself. He starts to head on down the street alone. A hand is seen being placed on his shoulder. Michael jolts. We see that it is his best friend **ROBERT**. Michael sighs in relief.

ROBERT – Take it easy, bro! It's just me.

MICHAEL – Oh, Robert, I didn't see you. I guess my mind is still in the movie, that's all.

ROBERT – You? Scared? Nah! _Don't be scurd, Mikie! Don't be scurd! _

MICHAEL – You've got mail!

_Showing Robert _"the paper".

ROBERT – Uh-huh. Michael, c'mon, remember what you always tell me?

"_C'mon Robbie, it's just a movie." _ So now I'm telling you, "C'mon Michael, it's just a movie."

Michael and Robert laugh.

MICHAEL – I know, I know, but it seemed so real.

ROBERT – It has to, Michael. That's how they make it.

MICHAEL – No, no, you don't understand.

They stop walking.

MICHAEL – The man you saw in there. That's me, that's my life.

_Laughs_

ROBERT – You're kidding, right?

Michael looks away.

ROBERT – Michael, this is stupid! You're not the Michael I know! Mr. "I'm not afraid of anything…"

_Chuckles_

MICHAEL – Okay Robbie, I get your point.

Robert – Just don't chicken out on me. Now go home and live good life.

MICHAEL – I wish.

ROBERT – Don't say that.

MICHAEL – You have no idea.

They both laugh.

_Dopsing _

ROBERT – Check you later, man.

MICHAEL – Aiight.

Robert walks in a different direction as does Michael. Michael smiles and continues to walk home.

**FADE OUT.**


	2. Scene 2

**FADE IN.**

Camera – A bird chirping on a window sill.

We switch to a lamp stand where an alarm clock is resting. It suddenly starts to ring. A hand reaches to it and feels for the snooze button. The hand taps it and pulls the sheet over Michael head. Michael turns over in bed still asleep. A young maid knocks on the door. Michael moans.

MAID – You're very groggy this morning aren't you, Mr. Jackson?

MICHAEL – Well, if you must know, I dropped in late last night. Some...(yawn)…horror movie.

MAID – I see.

The maid opens the drapes. The light hurts Michael's eyes.

MAID – Well it's time to get hopping.

MICHAEL – Right.

MAID – You have a big day ahead of you.

She winks.

He scurries to get dressed. Michael is dressed in one of his favorite famous soldier uniforms. He walks up to his maid SHARNA.

MICHAEL – Hey, Sharna!

Sharna looks around.

SHARNA – Yes, Mr. Jackson.

MICHAEL – Where's Kate? I haven't seen her all morning.

SHARNA – You should have asked that question a long time ag-

MICHAEL – Sharna.

Sharna - I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson, but she left about an hour ago!

Michael bows his head.

SHARNA -She was waiting for you quite a while...she didn't want to disturb you...

MICHAEL - Did she leave a message?

Sharna sighs hard.

SHARNA - What makes you think that she left? She points to the rear of the house.

Michael, embarrased, rushes over to the back of the house. Sharna shakes her head as she continues on with her duties.

SHARNA - (to herself) When will he ever realize...that she's not gonna leave him...ever.

We switch to see Kate and Michael walking by one of his swimming pools.

Michael - I've always wanted to tell you this, but I didn't know how.

Starts to blush  
KATE - Oh, Michael, I know not sure I'm ready…

Michael - Ready? For what?

Kate calms down.

Kate - I'm sorry, continue. (clears throat)

Michael smiles.

Michael - Well, I was wondering…(holds both of her hands)

They stop walking. Michael turns to face her.

Michael - Would you like to be….

Kate shuts her eyes and squeezes them tight.


	3. Scene 3

(Sighs)

Michael - Would you like to be in my next show?!

Kate looks a little disappointed. Michael bites his lip anxiously. A smile then creeps across her face.

Kate - Why…YES!!!

They both laugh. Michael lifts her up and twirls around. They both calm down.

Michael - I'm so glad you said yes…Thank you. We're gonna have so much fun, I promise.

Kate grins.

Michael - Okay! Umm… (Claps and rubs his hands together) Are you hungry? I could go whip up something and… (Pointing towards the house)

Kate - (laughs) You? Cook? KITCHEN?

Both - Nah!

They laugh. Michael coughs.

Kate - Oh, that's hilarious!

Michael - Word?

Kate - Wait a minute. (Michael grins) Okay…go on then!

(Puzzled)

Michael - Are you doubting me?

Kate - No, no! (giggles) Go! I'll be right here. (laughs)

Michael walking backward toward the house.

Michael - You sure now? (smiling)

Kate nods her head laughing.

He stares down at his watch and runs inside.

We switch to see him whipping up a mystery breakfast in the kitchen. He has on an apron and really huge oven mittens. He is holding a frying pan swaying it back and forth still trying to avoid hot oil spills.

Sharna enters the room. She starts to giggle.

(Frustrated) MICHAEL - 'Catch a joke?

Sharna gets serious.

Sharna - No sir.

MICHAEL - Its okay to laugh. Silly old me just can't cook. (laughs)

Sharna - well I just thought it amusing when I saw you actually making an effort.

MICHAEL - Oh really.

He suddenly gets serious. Too serious. He suddenly drops the frying pan on the floor. He then grabs hold of the counter.

Sharna - Are you alright, sir?

He then holds his stomach and slowly collapses on the ground.

Sharna drops her laundry basket and rushes over to Michael.

She finds that he is trembling, groaning and in a lot of pain.

(Shaking and patting him)

Sharna - Mr. Jackson? Michael ! Say something. What's wrong?

Michael just stares gauntly at her - no response.

Sharna - Where's it hurting! You got to help me out here! I don't know what to do….Nurse!

A nurse runs down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Nurse - what's the matter!

Sharna - Its Michael, he just - he was fine! All of a sudden… I don't…

Nurse - It's okay I'll take it from here. Just get him to talk…if he can't …

Sharna gasps. Michael is still and he seems unconscious. The nurse checks his neck pulse.

The nurse slowly removes her hand and sighs. Sharna looks at her anxiously awaiting an answer.

Nurse - I'm afraid -

Sharna - No!

Michael's eyes suddenly open. He starts to laugh. Then Michael slowly stands up. All the while the two women are seated on the ground in shock.

Michael - Sharna, what was I doing down there?

Sharna - Mr. Jackson, the nurse said you were-

Nurse - …faint. Yes, you …I guess you had a fainting spell and you revived, rather quickly.

Michael - But that…I remember a sharp pain in my body and I heard an animalistic noise…so eerie…I fainted?

Sharna - Well…

Nurse - That is what she witnessed. Right, Sharna?

Sharna - Uh…

Michael looks at her with concern,

Sharna - Right.

(Shaky)

SHARNA - All's well…(pats Michael on the back - Michael looks puzzled)…Moving on.

Sharna pulls down on Michael's shoulder. She then leans toward his ear.

Sharna - We'll talk later.

The expression of agreement shows in his face.

Hazy. We se the sun brightly shining through. It is a reflection in two brown colored eyes. They are gazing at the sun. We begin to see other facial features- nose, a beautiful wide smile. We then see it is a little boy with similar features as Michael's. The boy takes a deep breath of fresh air and turns away from glaring at the sun. He then runs down the sidewalk along with other children who are playing and laughing. They run into a water spring gushing from a fire hydrant nearby. The boy runs behind them to jump in, but when he does jump, an invisible wall separates him from the other children and he falls to the ground. He picks himself up and stares in deep sorrow at the cheerful group of children. His hand touches the wall - it ripples. He sees that he cannot enjoy the water as they were. Tears stream down his face and he begins to sob.

Suddenly, he hears someone calling him. "Hey, little boy, kid! Come here." The boy turns around and sees a man seated on the steps of his porch. The man motions for the boy to come closer. The boy looks at the other children, bows his head, and slowly walks toward the man.

"I see what you are. I see what you can be." Boy looks up, "What do you mean?" "I know you are special. You just don't know that", says the man. The boy cocks his head to the side and thinks deeply. "One day, you will understand, says the man, but right now I have a gift for you." "You will take it, only if you want it" The boy looks into the man's eyes. They are stern. He then looks into his hand. It was so bright that he had to turn away. "What is it?" said the boy, shielding his eyes. The man smiles and leans forward opening his hand wider. "It's magic." The way he says this opens the boy's curiosity. His eyes widen with delight. The man then says, "You'll be better than those kids, you'll have everything you could ever dream of, you'll be greater than the greats, and most of all…you'll stand out from everybody else." The boy is amazed. He wants to touch this magic. "Oh no!" exclaimed the man, "Not yet." "Not until you want it bad enough." The boy doesn't take his eyes off of the light, "Oh I want it! Those kids won't let me join them anyway….I know I can be better than them…I know I can!" The man laughs, "Then take it! But only if you're willing to pay for it." The boy looks up at the man. "What do you mean - pay?" "There's always a price to life - a good life," answers the man. "Though I must warn you, at midnight the stars are black and the moon is red. People lie in dusty beds. The moon grows full at its command…and the one would die in a woman's hand." "You're scaring me", says the boy. "Don't worry, destiny has its options." The boy grabs the magic from the man's hand, and at that moment, the man on the steps, disappears.

We see a pair of closed eyes. They open. They blink. We then see it is Michael waking up. He was dreaming. He gets out of bed and walks to the window. It is dark outside. He looks up and sees the moon. It has a graceful curve and is shining brightly. Many stars are twinkling beside it. He sighs. He finds that he is not sleepy anymore. He leaves his room.

We switch to see Michael walking towards a swing set. He sits on one of the swings and pulls his jacket closer around him. He holds on to each of the chains on the swing moving back and forth on it. We see someone peaking through an upstairs window - it is Sharna.

One Week Later…

We see Kate being driven by a limousine to an enormous white building in L.A. The chuffer parks the car and opens the door for her. She steps out. He takes her by the hand. She looks up. To her surprise, her chuffer was Michael!

(Smiling)

Michael - Well, what do you know? Kate, you actually made it.

(Laughing)

Kate - Michael, I am truly impressed! First you cook for me, now this…You actually drive!

Michael - Ah, yes…there is more to me than you may know…

Kate looks into his eyes.

Michael -…than you may ever know.

They both hold each other and walk toward the building, which is a dance studio, with a big sign on the top that says, "Reserved".

Ins.--Late Afternoon--Dance studio

Michael and Kate are going over the choreography to the song, "The Way you Make me Feel". They are figuring out ways they can make this performance unique and special compared to other similar sequences done.

Kate - Michael, I had no idea how much fun this could be! It's unbelievable…I just can't get enough of…

Michael - You see, what did tell you (motioning with his hand) it's magical, nothing can compare…

Kate - I meant you…(Michael pauses and looks at her)..I can't get enough -of you…

She slowly walks up to him. Her fingers walk right on to his chest and into his hair. She twists her finger around a curl in front of his face. She then places her arms around his neck. Michael grins.

Michael - Well, well, what is this?

(Soft tone)

Kate - How about, we make this the best performance…ever.

Their foreheads touch. They giggle.


	4. Scene 4

**Fade Out.**

**Fade into.**

Ins.---Late Night---Michael's Mansion

The white and gold trimmed phone rings on a small table. It rings again. We see a pair of legs walking toward the phone. The person bends over and we see that it is Sharna. She picks it up.

SHARNA - Good Evening…?

VOICE - Hey, Sharna it's me…(gasping) don't let anyone know that I called…if Kate drops by tell her I'm…busy… at a conference meeting…or something…

Sharna - Michael?

Voice - Yeah, Please…Sharna…do this for me (deep breath) for Kate…

Sharna - Wha-?

The person hangs up the phone. Sharna, in shock, hesitatingly hangs up as well. What in the world…? Sharna thinks to her self. She then gasps and covers her mouth. What if…no…it couldn't be… Sharna is alarmed by now and flustered. She quickly picks up the phone to call Kate. That did sound like Michael, didn't it? Except he sounded sick… Sharna hangs up the phone. She sits down on the sofa and lets out a big sigh. I don't know why I'm doing this but I'm going to trust him. I'll just wait right here…

We cut to see a pair of yellow-green eyes in the dark of the forest. We also hear low growling sounds and deep raspy panting. We look to the sky. A bright light shines behind a dark cloud. The cloud slowly slips away to reveal a full moon.

Later…

We see a silver car pull up in the backyard of Michael's mansion. It is Kate. She pulls on the hand brakes, takes the keys out the ignition and gets out of the car. She then heads to the front porch.

Back in the house…

Sharna hears someone coming up the stairs to the front door. She jumps up and runs to the door to open it. Before Kate can ring the bell, the door opens.

Sighs

Sharna - Oh…it's you.

Kate - What do you mean - "It's you." What's going on? Where's Michael?

Sharna's hands flop to her side.

Sharna - That's what I want to know.

Kate sits down with Sharna on the couch.

Kate - Did he call you or…

Sharna - No. He'll probably come in later. He does that sometimes.

Kate - Michael? He would tell me! How could he do this…he knows we have to rehearse.

chauffeur

Sharna - It'll be just fine, Kate. He's probably out with his friends.

Kate get upset.

Kate - What?!

Sharna - Kate, look. Michael knows what he's doing…He's a pro. Just give him some time. You'll see. (Gets up) Would you like something to drink?

Kate nods.

We cut to see someone running in the woods. The trees and bushes fly by as this figure dashes through.

Michael's house…

(sips on a hot drink)

Kate - You know, he always gets me on a high…making me think that he's going to finally ask me to be his girlfriend…

Puzzled

Sharna - Aren't you?

Sigh (Looking down into her cup)

Sharna - I don't know…

We cut to see a strange animal from far running on two legs headed for the deeper forest.

Kate - Maybe I'm wrong…Oh, I'm such a fool.

Sharna - Honey, Michael likes you. He REALLY does…and never ever doubt that he cares for you.

Under breath

Kate - Yeah…I was hoping for more than that.

We cut to see the creature chomping into a huge slob of meat. It lifts its head up. It is the most grotesque being we have ever seen. It's teeth are covered and dripping with blood. It looks around letting out a nasty snarl with every head turn. The monster then continues devouring its prey. Disgustingly it is a human meal. We suddenly see flickers of light a far way in the deep bushels. They are seemingly flash lights edging closer. The monster grunts and sniffs. It then dashes away into the night.

Next Day---Ins.---Early Morning

Fade into.

We see that Kate's car is still in Michael's backyard. The sun has barely risen. We see a pair of feet walk through the front door and into the living area. They then approach a sofa where Kate is sleeping. The person kneels down. We see it is Michael. He caresses her head and then looks over body. She seems so peaceful. He gets up and looks over to see Sharna sleeping on the other couch. He shakes his head in disbelief. Michael then bends down and lifts Kate up. He adjusts her in his arms and then heads down the long hall to one of the bedrooms. He enters a well ventilated area with a lot of nylon peach-colored drapes. There is a big bed in the center area. He gently lays Kate on the bed. He then places her feet underneath the covers. He pulls the hair away from her face and kisses her on the cheek.

He walks back out to the living room. He goes over to Sharna and awakes her.

Sharna --P.O.V.--Blurry-Someone's face-Michael's face

Startled

Sharna - Michael! What? Where the hell have you been!

Michael puts his finger over his lips telling her to lower her voice.

Soft tone

Michael - Why would ask me such a silly question? You know I come in late sometimes…

getting up

Sharna - No, no. Not this late…You better come up with a good excuse this time Michael cuz you got your own girlfriend waiting up for you!

Michael - Sharna, believe me…it's the same reason…

Sharna - What…another movie? Please…

Michael - You said you wanted to talk with me…now's your chance.

Sharna - Not now…I got loads of work to do…plus the maidens need to know their schedules.

Michael - Why you got to be trippin'?

Sharna - Michael…look…If you want anything from me…take my advice…Stop.

Michael goes outside.

Michael sighs. He walks over to the ledge of the porch. He closes his eyes. He sees a monster growl with long sharp fangs and a bloody mouth. He gasps and quickly opens his eyes. He looks very tired. A tear runs down his cheek. He wipes his face and heads inside.

To Sharna

Michael - Sharna - about last night…

Sharna lifts up a laundry basket and turns to face him. She smiles.

Sharna - Don't mention it. I understand.

Michael watches her walk away. He sighs and bows his head.


	5. Scene 5

**Fade out--Black.**

TWO WEEKS LATER--

Midday..

We see an old man sitting on a street corner. He is covered from head to toe with old nasty rags. He is holding out money can , showing it to people passing by, asking for money.

A group of young people gather in front of him. One guy walks up him.

Guy - Hey old man, your hoggin' our space!

Gruff voice

Old man - And your hoggin' mine!

The others - Ooooo!

Guy - Man, forget you! Let's go guys…

Old man - Hey, if it's your space then where are you going…?

Girl - Yeah, where are going?

The Boy puts down the radio that he had on his shoulder.

They all start a dance off.

The old man puts down his can and starts nodding his head to the music.

One girl dances over to a boy on the other team and backs her booty up to him.

Old Man - Yeah..girl! Back that booty up! Aaaaoow!

Some of the guys look over to him and he pretends he's minding his own business.

They continue dancing. One of the boys does the caterpillar, gets up and starts waving his arms and legs.

Old Man - You call that dancing?!

The guy stops.

Guy - Since you know so much old man, let's see you do the robot!

The others laugh.

The old man scoffs at the comment.

Getting up

Old Man - Oh, I could do more than that…

The others - Oooooo

The Old Man steps into the sunlight. He lifts his head. We could only see his eyes, gleaming through the dirty rags. They look familiar. A boy drops the beat. The old man begins to dance. The group is stunned. They've never seen anything like it. This guy was good. They all started to cheer him on. People started to gather. People who were about to cross the street stopped. Peoples' faces lit up as they watched this "Old Man" break it down.

The old Man then does the moon walk and four spins in a row, stops and snaps his fingers - The music stops.

A boy looks at the stereo then back at the group. The Old man has disappeared.

Covering his mouth laughing

Guy - Oh $!

A girl stands with her mouth open.

We switch to see a man wearing a brown cloak up to his face, broad hat, and a pair of sunglasses. He is standing next to a two-way door apartment. One of the doors suddenly opens and he steps back behind it. A woman walks through the door with her head down, turns around, takes her keys from her purse, and starts to lock the door. The man then grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. She is startled and quickly sends her elbow flying into his stomach. He jolts and groans but keeps that tight grip that he has on her. She then begins to let out a scream.

Turning the woman around

Man - Shhh. Kate, Kate, it's me…

He holds her by her arms and shakes her to calm her down. Kate, wide eyed, looks at the man, puzzled. The man then takes his shades off the to reveal those very familiar brown eyes. She sighs. He lets go of her and she fixes her clothes.

Low voice

Kate - Mike, what are you doing here?! You know it's not safe, you wondering the streets like this…!

Childlike

Michael - I'm the master of disguise…

Kate - Now's not the time for jokes…we got to get you out of here….

Michael - No. I do things the right way. Call me old-fashioned…but that's how I am. A gentleman.

Kate looks surprise.

Michael - Now, now, don't give me that look.

Kate gawks at him, as if to say…(What look?)

British Accent

Michael - I am here to take you to my home.

Kate giggles awkwardly, as if to say..(What, is he nuts?)…But then playfully follows along.

Michael takes hold of her hand and leads her down the steps.

Kate - Michael…

Michael - And one…

Kate - Michael…?

Michael - And two…

Kate - Michael…

Not looking up

Michael - Uh,huh?

Kate - Michael, we need to talk…

Michael walks backwards still leading Kate down the steps.

Uses finger to push shades up and over his eyes.

Indifferent

Michael - Yeah, what about…

Not satisfied

Kate - Seriously…

She stops walking and pulls away from him.

Michael opens the door to the limousine that pulled up to the sidewalk a few seconds ago.

Motioning towards the car.

Michael - After you.

Kate lets out a deep sigh and gets in. We glimpse a look on Michael's face - one past expression.


	6. Scene 6

We cut to see a group of dancers in a dance studio. They are 6 male dancers. They are practicing a routine that Michael had instructed they do. The door to the studio opens. In walks Michael and Kate.

Sighs joyously

Kate - Three more weeks and then…the amaaazing performance.

Michael smiles. He likes to see Kate smile. She looks so beautiful. He wishes for the same kind of happiness.

Michael - Here, let me take your things.

He takes Kate's jacket and purse and places them in a closet nearby.

Claps his hands

Michael - Okay! Down to business.

Michael then starts to describe to everyone how he wants the stage performance to appear to the audience.

A few hours later…

We see Michael and Kate walking away from the studio.

Michael - Kate, you nailed it! You're the best I've ever seen.

Surprised

Kate - Really? You really mean that?

Michael - You can bet on it.

Kate - Aw, Michael I love you.

Kate places her head on his chest. Michael looks down at her. He suddenly realizes what she said. He then gives her a smile. Kate frowns a little. She was expecting a little more than just a smile. They hold hands and walk toward a limousine. A chauffeur is standing by. He opens the door and they both get in.

BACK AT HOME….

Michael is sitting at the dinner table fiddling with his fingers, while Kate just stares at him from the other side.

Concerned voice

Kate - Now what's the matter. You're not your self. Please…it kills me inside to see you like this.

Michael - Looks up at her, apologetically and then back down at his hands. Kate gets up from her seat and heads over to the seat next to Michael.

Softly

Kate - Michael?…Was it something I said?

Michael is shocked.

Michael - No, no, sweety, no. Never …ever. (rubbing her shoulders)

Relieved

Kate - Well…(caressing his head)…what is it? You can tell me…

Starting to cry

Michael - It hurts…Kate, it hurts so much..

She lets him rest his head on her breast. She looks down at his face. His eyes full of tears. She cannot begin understand the pain that even he cannot describe. She wipes his tears with the back of her hand. She lifts his head up. Michael then sits up and continues to wipe his face.

Kate - Michael, if you don't tell me what's going on in your life or even how you feel…I can't possibly know how to help you - how to be your friend.

Michael nods.

Michael - I have to get through it. One way or the other. I can't disappoint the fans.

Kate - Disappoint the fans? Michael, this is serious. We have to talk. Just you and me. Okay?

A maid comes in the room with a tray of food. She places out two plates - for Michael and Kate - and then places the other plates of food on the table.

Michael looks at the food.

Getting up

Michael - I'm not hungry.

Kate - Michael, please sit down.

Michael - I said I'm not hungry…

Pulling on his arm

Kate - Still…keep me company?

Michael sighs, pulls out his chair and sits down.

Kate begins to eat. Michael stares at her mouth as it envelopes the food on the fork. His eyes look pleadingly at her as she continues.

Kate looks at him.

Kate - Michael, I know you're dying for food. Just eat!

Confessing

Michael - I know, but if I do, it's just gonna come right back up.

Kate - Michael! Not while I'm eating! Eww..

They both laugh.

Kate - Seriously, though you didn't eat lunch today so put something in there. (Motioning with her eyes)

Michael - Okay…

He places a small portion of food on his plate. He then dips his fork in a takes a bite.

He sighs with satisfaction.

Smiling

Kate - See…you are hungry…now eat up.

Michael stops eating and we see his face turn pale. He looks scared and troubled. He then holds his stomach and runs to the bathroom.

Dropping her fork

Kate - Oh my goodness, Michael…

Kate rushes after him.

An hour later…

Sickly

Michael - What did I tell you…

Kate - I swore you were joking…thus isn't right, Michael…and I'm saying it again, you need to see a doctor.

Michael - Uh, uh. (squints his eyes in pain)

Kate leads him to the bedroom. He gently sits down on the bed and places his feet up.

Kate sits in on the bed next to him.

Michael - My body wont let me..

Kate looks puzzled.

Michael - It wont give in.

He closes his eyes and sighs. Kate is worried.

Kate - Are you okay, here?

Low whisper

Michael - Yeah…

Michael is drifting off. Kate gets up, bends over and kisses Michael on the lips. Michael is now asleep.

Kate - I'll check on you later…

She then shuts the lights off and closes the door.


	7. Scene 7

Hours Later…

Kate makes her way to Michael's bedroom door. She slowly turns the knob. The door is locked. She puts her head close to it and knocks.

Kate - Michael?

Michael does not answer. She then turns on the knob, harder this time. She knocks louder while turning the knob. No response. She places both hands on the knob and turns even harder, yet she cannot unlock the door.

Knocking louder

Kate - Michael? Michael!

An eerie silence. She gives up. Pushing her hair back from her face with one hand, she lets out a sulking sigh. Her eyes widen as she looks down at her feet. Blood is oozing through the crack underneath the door She screams petrified and runs for help.

A few mintutes later...

Sharna and Kate run back to where Kate saw the blood.

Sharna - Oh my God!

Pushing against the locked door

Sharna - Kate, did you even try to break down the door!

Crying

Kate - Oh, God, please let Michael be okay!

Flustered

Sharna - Don't just stand there...help me!

Kate and Sharna take turns kicking and pushing at the door. Pieces of wood fall from around the edges.

Pushing herself hard against the door

Sharna - Kate, go get some help...real this time!

Kate runs away crying. Sharna kicks hard at the door. All of a sudden, she falls in with the door into the ground. She quickly gets up. The room is one horrific sight. There is blood everywhere. She lifts her foot to find she is standing in a big pool of it.

Walking further into the room

Sharna - Michael?

She looks to her left and sees a body of a person laying on the floor - half of it. Kate cautiously walks up to it. It is Michael's nurse. Kate gasps and covers her mouth in disbelief.

Backing up

Sharna - Michael? Michael!

Afraid that she might find worse, she slowly explores the room. She walks over to the bed where Michael was laying earlier. The bed is overturned with the matress tilting off from it. There's also blood on the sheets. Sharna then turns her head to the right. The window was closed, yet thecurtains were blowing. She walks over to the window. There is a big hole in it. Blood lined the opening. She runs her finger along the sharp edges. She then looks out the window.

Whispers

Sharna - Michael.

The trees' branches are swaying back and forth in the strenthening winds. We hear a loud thunder clap. Following it, seconds later, a flash of lighting touches the outskirts of the forest. It is unusually bright. We hear a faint scream in the distance. Sharna gasps and closes curtains. It is no use. There is an opening in the window and the wind is blowing even harder. She tries not to slip on the splattered blood as she quickly leaves the room.

Hours Later -- 3AM…

We see detectives, CSI agents, other forensic workers and police officers scouting the room that Kate had found earlier. It is in the same condition that Sharna had left it, yet there is a caution strip around every corner. People are taking pictures and looking for prints while others search for clues. A woman stops what she is doing and quickly puts one of her gloves on. She then walks over to a hidden wall behind a small door. She moves the door away to find a message written in blood on the wall. Don't look for me…. reading the rest of the message, she shudders at the very thought of what this might mean, but then begins to scrape the caking of the dry blood unto a small piece of paper and then into a plastic zip lock bag. She calls one of her partners to show him the message as well.

All the while, Sharna is on the phone alerting some of Michael's close friends. Kate is huddled in a corner, choking a pillow and crying her heart out. Her face is flooded and she feels helpless. If only she could have talked to Michael sooner. Sharna finds Kate all by herself sulking and looking depressed and sits beside her to comfort her.

Kate - Is he..?

Sharna - I - I really can't say, yet I know he's not dead.

Kate - But how?

She starts to cry again. Sharna cuddles her.

Sharna - Now, now. I think Michael is in a crisis. And if we don't find him soon enough…I think it can be devastating.

Kate looks at Sharna with yearning eyes.

Kate - Please, explain everything me because I don't think I can take this anymore.

Sharna - Well…

Sharna explains what she thinks is happening to Michael and why. Kate wants to slap Sharna. She then feels distraught. She wants to kill herself. She becomes angry at Michael…maybe not angry, but upset…not even that..she's hurt…then she's sad…worried. All these mixed emotions swell up inside her. All of a sudden she pushes away from Sharna and jumps up.

Kate - We certainly can't just let this happen now can we?!

Sharna looks up at her

Sharna - (scoffs) What, are we superheroes now? Come, sweety, sit down…you're in shock…

Wailing (slowly going back by Sharna)

Kate - I can't believe this is happening to me…!

Sharna - The police will handle it…they'll bring him home…

Sharna looks away towards the room. She isn't really sure if what she said was true.


	8. Scene 8

We Fade in ---Cool Outside---Dawn

We see Kate at the Police station. She is seated inside of a room in front of a police officer.

Her cloak is wrapped tightly around her as she holds a tissue in her hand. The police looks at her with no feeling in his eyes.

Officer - Ms. Katy-Mae, we need to have you under custody until we can find out what's really going on. We cannot handle this case in the manner we'd like to if we don't know your whereabouts.

Kate - I understand sir, but this is not about me it's about-

Officer - …Michael, I know that. But we feel - that he may be very dangerous…(Kate is astonished)..to you and the head mistress. We feel that it is in your best interest that you…

Kate - No way! I'm sorry sir, but I aint staying here while my baby is left stranded…He needs me. I don't feel, I know he does! Dangerous?!

Kate gets up and leaves the room. The Police man sighs and throws down his pen. There is nothing left to say.

Walking out the station

Kate - I'm gonna find him! One way or the other…

We switch to see the forest. The sun gleams through the trees' branches as a soft gentle breeze caresses them. We find that a lot of leaves have changed color and fallen to the ground. We see a big pile of leaves in one place. It looks like something is underneath it. The lump then moves. We see a hand struggling to get out of the pile of leaves. Then the body comes up. We see it is a man. He stands up tall and looks around dusting off his clothes. It is Michael. He looks bewildered, shaken and confused. He looks up and around again. Realizing where he is, he runs away.

We switch to see Kate slowly walking to a cubicle at her work desk. She throws down her bag and keys and slips off her overcoat. She has a sad look on her face. She slumps into her chair and starts to meddle with the computer keyboard.

Ins---Michael's House.

We cut to see a pair of feet walk in through the door and unto the door mat. The feet wipes and then walks further inside. We slowly go up the legs, torso, the back and head. We see that it is Michael. The clothes that he is wearing are torn and bloody. He quickly takes off his shirt and jacket and disposes of them. Undoing his belt buckle he heads down the long hall.

We switch back to Kate's office arena where, now, Kate's neighbor Ben is hovering over her cubicle space.

Ben - Hey, girl, don't worry you worry about a thing. He'll be back for you, I promise.

Raised hands

Kate - I know, but what if what the media is saying isn't true? What if Michael is really the one in danger. I'm not the one to sit back and watch what other people think!

Ben - You wanna come over to my house and talk about it? (whispers) It's getting a little crowded in here.

We see people are pretentiously working yet are actually eavesdropping on their conversation.

Awkwardly

Kate - Y…eah.

She winks at him and turns her chair around as he disappears behind the cubicle separation.

ater…

Packing up

Ben - You know…I have a friend who would like to borrow your car…

Packing up

Kate - You know…I have a friend who would like to borrow your car…

Ben - Stop it…(snickers)..C'mon, you know her…its Jaime!

Picks up her bag

Kate - You know I'd do anything for you…but could tell her that if she really wants to ask me a favor that I would appreciate it if she tell me to my face?

Ben - So I guess that's a no.

Assuring

Kate - Right.

Kate takes off her light and leaves. Ben skippers behind her.

We cut to see Michael laying on his bed in only a bath towel. His hands are under his head and he seems to be deep in thought.

FLASHBACK---

The little boy opens his hands as the bright light envelopes him until he himself is glistening in brilliance. He sighs with deep satisfaction and walks away. Every step lighter than the next.

Interruption…Michael hears a knock on the door. He jumps up and dashes into the bathroom. We then hear the shower faucet turn on and the sound of flowing water.

Outside---

Kate is knocking on the front door. She lifts the door knocker again and knocks it six times. By doing this she is denoting her signature knock, "The-Way-You-Make-Me-Feel" in rhythm. She waits for a response, but once she gets none she turns the door knob. To her surprise it is unlocked and she walks in.

Kate - Michael?

She walks further and hears a faint flow of running water. Afraid that a stranger might have broken in, she goes to the living area, empties a flower pot, picks it up and heads down the long hall…her ears following the trail to the flow of running water.

n the bathroom---

We see that Michael is standing underneath the water with his eyes closed. He isn't doing anything at all. He suddenly hears slow creeks sounding like footsteps drawing nearer. He's startled and huddles in the corner of the shower. Kate is now upstairs. She sees the bathroom door open. She lifts the vase up higher next to her head. Slowly and cautiously Kate steps inside. The water is still running.

Kate - I know you're in here…whoever you are, come out now!

Michael hears that it is Kate's voice, so he wraps his towel around him and steps out. Not hesitating, Kate lifts the vase even higher to strike him.

Michael - Kate, Stop!

Michael grabs the vase before it can hit his head. They both let go of it and it falls to the ground, breaking. Kate's mouth gapes open in shock. Michael looks scared and puzzled.

Kate - Michael?! You're…!

Michael - Kate, why would you want to kill me?! What is wrong with you!?

Looking for words

Kate - Michael, I…I-I don't know..I..Oh, I'm so glad you're home!

She hugs him tightly. Michael sucks air through his teeth as he struggles to push her away.

Concerned

Kate - What's wrong?

Michael - Nothing.

He quickly reaches for his bathrobe.

Kate - C'mon, let me see…I won't hurt you.

Michael raises his eyebrows.

Sighs

Kate - I'm sorry, Michael. I thought you were…someone else .

Amazed

Michael - You actually thought someone broke in here?

Ashamed

Kate - Y…eah.

Michael ties his bathrobe around himself and walks out. Kate follows him.


	9. Scene 9

Seriously

Kate - Michael, wait.

Michael stops and faces her.

Sighs

Kate - I've been wanting to talk to you for the longest while.

Michael - You know what? (sighs) You're right. Let me just get dressed first okay?

Kate - No. I can't let you do that.

Michael - Why not?

Kate - You're hiding something from me and you are going to show me what it is.

Michael sighs and bows his head.

Looking away

Michael - Okay.

Teary eyed

Kate - I want to know if you really love me or is this just some joke because…well, Michael, I…I've fallen in love with you.

Michael smiles and holds her hands.

Crying

Kate - I want to know how you really feel about me, cuz, I just don't understand…(sniff) is it me? Am I ugly? Or fat? I don't know.

Michael laughs sweetly.

Michael - No! Kate, you are the most beautiful creature that God could ever think of creating! You…(chuckles)..are the sexiest girl I have ever seen - why do you think I picked you for the show?!

Crying and laughing

Kate - Oh, Michael.

Michael - But most of all, I have admired your laugh, your brilliant smile, why, everything about you! I just didn't know how I could possibly tell you that I…Michael Jackson..have fallen deeply..in love with you. You are definitely the woman for me.

Puts hand on chest

Kate - Awww, that is so…I don't know what to say!

Michael wipes her tears from her cheeks.

Michael - You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that…I love you, Katy-Mae.

Kate feels a sensation that she has never felt before. A rush of warmth takes over her body and a tingling down her spine. Goosebumps are everywhere. She couldn't believe it. He actually told her the most beloved phrase you could ever tell someone in the history of mankind.

Breaking the aura

Michael - But there's something I wanna tell you…something I feel you should know…

Becoming serious

Kate - What is it?

Michael sighs and looks into her eyes with all the sincerity he could muster.

Michael - I'm not like other guys…

Laughing

Kate - I know, Michael, that's why I love you…

Michael - …no, really, I mean I'm different.

Puzzled

Kate - What do you mean?

Michael - I'm…a monster.

Silence.

Kate - What? You expect me to be scared? Ah!

Michael - No, well, I…just didn't exactly expect you to react that way…

Kate - Soo..we're still gonna do the show right? I mean,…you promised me…

Michael - Kate, this is serious.

Looks away

Kate - And that's a joke too.

Michael - Kate! (voice breaks) You have to understand! You must. If you don't…no one else will.

Kate - (caresses his face) (softly) Okay. Tell me…everything.

Michael and Kate walk over to the living area and sit on a sofa.

Michael - Since I was little…I had this burden. A burden that I took upon myself. I felt I had no choice. No sense of will. I blamed everybody else for my actions, my parents…siblings. I didn't know who to turn to. Every where you go…you're surrounded. If it's not the fans…it's the bodyguards the entourages..the Prs. Then when you're by yourself..you miss that. It's lonely and dark inside. It comes to a point where you just want someone to just reach out and hold your hand and lead you to the light. That hasn't happened yet. (Turns to Kate) Magic. It's real. I mean - I…I'm a product of that. I took it. It came with a price…and now…I have to suffer the consequences.

Kate is shocked. This is really a mouthful yet she cannot figure out what it means.

Kate - Michael…I … had no idea that all this was on your mind…but why didn't you tell me this before?

Michael - So you do understand me?

Kate - Well…its pretty deep what you're feeling…but could you tell me what this has to do with you're being so different? I know you are…VERY.. But I want to know…what is this monster?

Michael - Kate, this monster is real. It takes ALL my emotions, ALL my anxiety, ALL anger, pain and frustration and puts them together. Then it gives me to eat and…I swallow that. What I become…is something you couldn't possibly want to imagine.

Kate is a bit surprise. She has never heard words like this escape through Michael's lips before. She wants to tell him stop…but just sits there and drinks in his every word.

Michael - Kate? Do you see now? I can't escape it, run away from it…because…it's me. (points to himself)

Hesitatingly

Kate - So is it like…the movies? Do you really morph into this horrible creature and devour innocent people?

Michael's well up with tears. He nods in agreement. Kate empathizes. But she cannot possibly know how Michael feels. She hardly even understands what he is going through.

Kate scoots over to where Michael is and hugs him. He hugs her back and they embrace warmly.

Still hugging

Kate - Whatever it is..anything…don't be afraid to tell me, okay? (whispers) I love you.

Michael - Whatever happens…don't let go of my hand.

Michael gently pulls away from her.

Michael - Please…

Teary eyed

Kate - No…Don't YOU let go.

Michael smiles.

They kiss passionately.

**Fade out.**

**Fade In.**

We see Sharna walking up the stairs with an empty laundry basket. She turns towards Michael's room. All of a sudden she drops her basket, covers her mouth and gasps. Kate is laying on the floor face down. She runs over to her and turns her over unto her back. Sharna then tries to revive her. Kate wakes up and stretches.

Kate - Sharna?

Sharna - Kate, what happened? Are you okay?

Kate - I'm not in any pain, so I guess so.

Sharna helps Kate to her feet.

Kate holds her head and appears a little dizzy. Sharna steadies her.

Kate - I guess I was looking for Michael…I thought he might be in here since I didn't see him anywhere else…and then…I saw YOUR face. (Looks puzzled)

Sharna - Did you take any sort of pills earlier or…drink something?

Kate - Well…I don't quite remember…but I guess I didn't get much sleep last night either.

Sharna rolls her eyes and bends down to retrieve her basket.

Sharna - Well…He might be in the studio. Did you think of looking there?

Sleepily

Kate - Well, no…(walks in to a guest bedroom and closes the door)

Sharna shakes her head and walks away.

We see Kate walking outside in the back yard of the house to another building where Michael's studio was located. She draws her cloak closer to herself and walks faster to avoid the cold atmosphere to get to her skin.

She soon enters the room where Michael is visibly recording one of his songs on a working album. She and Michael are separated by a plastic transparent material that blocks sound from coming and going in and out of the room. She waits until the right moment to interrupt what he is doing. A few minutes later, Michael removes the headphones from his ears and turns toward the music control panel. Kate then knocks on the window. Michael sees her and looks a little surprise at her presence in the studio. She then opens the door to the room and walks inside.

Kate - Michael?

Michael walks up to her and they hug.

Michael - Kate, you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you..

Kate - I Know. I just wanted to see you again.

Michael - Really? Here sit…(He leads her to a stool nearby)

Kate - I couldn't help but come since we now know our feeling for each other… it's like I didn't know you before this day…and the next…(looks up dreamily)..and the next..

Laughs

Michael - I think I know what you mean…but I just can't forsake my work…

Kate - I understand, baby…You don't have to give up anything for me…If only I could be around you, loving you…knowing that you love me…that's good enough.

Michael smiles as he turns up the volume to one of his pre-recorded songs.

Michael walks up to where Kate is sitting and hugs her waist.

Michael - So…tell me, what do you think?

Kate - Oh! It's wonderful! It's truly amazing how you come up with such lyrics and perfect melodies…like a clear flowing brook through the meadow…

Michael - hmmm…now that you mentioned it. That is a perfect analogy!

They both laugh and kiss each other shortly on the lips.

Michael then returns to the panel.

Kate gets up off her chair and walks up behind Michael and hugs him around his waist.

Kate - You know…

Michael - Hmmm?

Kate - You haven't shown me what you still have been hiding…

Michael - I might as well, right?

Kate lays her head against his back. Michael quickly takes her hands from around him.

Kate gives him a cute pout.

Michael - Go on now…I'll be up in a minute.

Walking backwards

Kate - You promise you'll show me?

Motioning with his hand

Michael - Yes..yes,yes now go..


	10. Scene 10

Kate turns towards the door and leaves.

1 Hour Later…

We see Michael walk in the house while taking off his coat.

Sharna and Kate are laughing hysterically at a Black & White television sitcom, while eating popcorn. Kate glimpses Michael as he climbs the stairs.

Kate - Michael! Come and join the fun!

Michael - I'm sorry Kate but I'm real tired right now…I think I'm gonna turn in.

Kate gets one more good laugh and then leaves Sharna with the popcorn tray, running after Michael.

Entering Michael's bedroom

Kate - Hey, let me tuck you in.

Michael - Come here.

Kate walks up to him as he takes off his shirt. He turns his bear back to her and what she sees makes her eyes pop out her head in shock. Michael's back is scarred completely as if someone had taken a chain saw and made a jig-saw puzzle out of it. It seems to be a recent incident that had occurred but brutal at that. Kate slowly puts her hand on his back to examine what possibly serious damage had been done.

He yanks away from her.

Michael - Don't touch it!

Kate pulls her hand back.

Michael - It still hurts.

He puts his shirt back on. Kate sits down on the bed next to him.

Michael - As a monster…you know no human feelings…you feel no love whatsoever...not even to yourself.

Kate - Oh, my, Gosh…

Michael - I wanted to tell you this...I couldn't even tell my nurse…I was so scared…

Kate takes his head as he lays on her chest.

Kate - I hurt for you. When you hurt, I hurt…(puts her arm around his shoulders) we'll get through this...I know we will.

Michael - I just didn't understand what that man said…when I took it…I was so naïve…

Kate - Shhh. It's okay. I'm here.

Michael - I can't sleep at night, I can't eat…Kate, I don't want to die...I love life too much…you too much…my fans…why can't I just be left alone!

Tears run down Kate's cheeks. She wishes she can do something for him. What he's feeling is indescribable, yet she feels helpless and that's what hurts more than anything.

Two weeks later…

Inside---Evening---Kate's Home

We see Kate wrapped up in a bathrobe with a towel tightly coiled around her head. She is curled up on the sofa seemingly chatting away on the telephone.

Kate - So are you positive that you are going to do the show after all?

Voice - Yes. It's no biggie. I just have to tough it out like always. It simply wont be just another tooth ache.

Kate laughs.

Kate - I know. One day at a time - I always say.

Voice - True.

Kate - So, I'll meet you in a couple minutes.

Voice - Sure. I'll send a limo for you.

Kate - Oh, no, no. That isn't necessary. (smiles)

Voice - Are you sure?

Kate - Like you said, "I'm old-fashioned", I like doing things myself.

Person laughs.

Voice - Okay. I'll see you though?

Kate - Definitely.

Voice - Alright…

Kate - And Michael..?

Michael - Yeah?

Kate - Every chance I get…I want to say, that I love you.

Michael - I love you too, Kate. With all my heart and soul.

Kate sighs sweetly.

Michael - I'll see you…

Kate - Okay. Bye!

Michael - Bye-bye.

They hang up.

Kate gets up and heads down the hall to her bedroom. She ruffles the towel in her hair, drying it out. Standing in front of a mirror, Kate begins to blow dry her hair. Her hair is a dark reddish brown complexion and her skin softer than ivory. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes one can ever behold, and the perfect figure. Her long toned legs seems to have taken months or years to look that way but are so naturally designed. Her thighs and glutts, her graceful arms and smooth age-defying hands equally proportioned. This is yet the most beautiful creature that could have ever been placed on the face of the earth. Her glowing - caramel colored skin complexion compliments all of her bodily features leaving us to imagine such an angel. Her lips plump and soft. Her cheeks as rosy as newborn babe. Such assets is that of the perfect woman

We switch to see Michael in his bedroom putting on his blue shirt over his white T-shirt. Before slipping the sleeves over his arms we get a clear glimpse of his rippling muscles and rock hard chest and abdominal through the shape-hugging T-shirt. He quickly glances in the mirror at his hair and turns towards an inner room connected to the bed room. He enters and there we meet his make-up artist.

Michael - Remember, this is only rehearsal…

Woman - I know that, Mike…but you know how I am…you are just too sexy!

Giggles

Michael - Aw, stop! singing I'm- too sexy for my make- up…

They both laugh.

He sits down in the chair in front of the lighted mirrors as the woman begins to work on his face.

We cut to see Kate walking up to her coat rack to retrieve her things. Her phone suddenly rings. Baffled, she turns around to pick it up.

Kate - Hello?

Voice - Hey girl! What's up?

Kate - Ben! What a surprise! I didn't expect you to call.

Ben - Do you ever?

They both laugh.

Kate - That is so true. I like you for that, though. What makes you call me now, anyhow?

Ben - Well, since I've been missing you from work for the past WEEK now, even though we ALL know why(giggles) I was just wondering if you had any time we could get together before your big debut.

Kate - Well, Ben, I'm saying it again, like I told you many times before…

Both - It's not mine.

Ben - I know! Sweety, I just want us to celebrate..besides, we know for a fact who its going to be with(giggles playfuly)

Kate - Ah, yes. (Dreamily) Michael Jackson!

They both scream.

Ben - Well?

Kate - Ben, you know, you caught me in pickle here…cuz, I was just going out to meet him.

Persistently

Ben - Well I need to know now!

Kate - Don't tell me you have something planned already? You know you really didn't have to do that….

Kate suddenly hears an eerie silence over the phone.

Kate - Ben? Ben!…Hello?

A robotic like voice appears on the line.

Voice - Your friend wont utter another word unless you do something for me.

Kate - What?? Who is this? Ben?

Voice - Listen to me and listen good. I want Michael Jackson. Tell me where he is. I know you know. If you refuse…it could mean death for your friend here.

Kate hears muffled cries in the background.

Screams

Kate - Ben!! Oh, My…I'm coming…Okay? Hold on!

The voice lets out a low disturbing chuckle.

Voice - You move a muscle, and he's dead! Just tell me where Michael is and this will all be over.

Kate is gripping the phone, holding it close to her ear to hear whether this evil person is hurting her friend. She is biting the knuckles on her other hand wondering if she should do what this…thing says and give away her true love's where abouts. Should she let her best friend die or put Michael's life in danger? It's the hardest decision that she has ever trifled with. The deepest dilemna that any man could possibly be in.


	11. Scene 11

Kate slowly places the receiver on the sofa next to the coffee table. She quietly takes her coat off the rack and creeps out the door.

We switch to see Kate walk up to the back door of a small green house. She touches it and it opens a little, letting out a screeching noise. She silences the door by holding unto the knob. She then tip toes inside trying hard as not to make any noise. We see that it is her friend Ben's house. Looking around in the dark room, she finds her way to the kitchen, still making an effort not to be seen. She grabs a broad silver frying pan and holds it down by her knees as she heads toward the living area. Kate walks past the dining room and into the den, through the hall and into the living room. She sees a dark figure standing there. Kate is startled and lets out a tiny whimpering gasp. Her grip tightens around the pan handle as she edges closer to the stranger. As we get closer we realize that it is the back of the person. Kate then lifts the pan high above her head and without hesitation, swings it.

All of a sudden a light is turned on. We see Ben standing next to the switch.

Ben - Kate! What have you done?!

Kate runs up to Ben and hugs him.

Kate - Oh, I thought...are you okay? Did that evil thing hurt you?

Ben - What evil thing?

Kate and Ben both look down on the ground. The person was one of Michael's bodyguards.

Kate - Oh!

Ben - I knew you would come over here as soon as you could, but I didn't know how upset you would be.

Kate - I'm so sorry!

Ben - No, Kate...don't be…that was amazing what you did! Don't worry about him…he'll come to.

Kate - But…I don't understand…

Ben - Michael hired him just to test you.

Kate - But why…?

Ben - If anything like this should happen…for real… (Points to the unconscious body guard) that could be him…or me.

Kate gasps. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. This relationship with Michael wasn't all that it was cut out to be.

Kate - It's because I'm dating him isn't it?

Ben - No Kate, don't say that…it isn't like that.

Kate - And how did you know about this before I did? Why play such a stupid trick on me? I could have killed someone!

Ben - Kate, I...

Kate looks at him hard.

Ben stops.

Kate - This is not right. This is not the way. Michael should know better. Is this how he treats all his...the women he dates?

Ben bows his head. He does not know what to tell Kate. Especially now.

Flops down on a chair.

Kate - I quit.

Shocked

Ben - What?! Kate…C'mon!

Kate - Don't get me wrong… I still love him…I quit the show.

Ben sighs, relieved.

Ben - But why? Kate…I know this probably was bad timing…

Kate - Bad timing? Hmph!

Ben sits down next to her. He then kneels in front of her.

Ben - Please…I beg of you…

Kate - Oh, Ben don't beg...you know I hate it when you beg… (Smiles a little)

Ben makes a cute puppy dog face.

Kate snickers.

Kate - What?

Ben - Do this for me…if not for him.

Kate looks at him.

Ben - Take all this...this anger and hate and frustration and hit him with your best shot!

Kate looks at him surprised.

(laughing)

Ben - No, no…I didn't mean it that way! On stage…this would make the show ten times better...guaranteed.

Kate - You know you're right. I can't bail out now. (Glances at her watch) Oh, shoot! I gotta go... (Kisses Ben on the cheek and receives one also)

Calling after Kate

Ben - Don't let the door hit you on the butt on the way out!

Kate laughs as she gets into her car. Ben smiles to himself. He turns towards the body guard who is now awakening.

He groans.

Ben - Are you okay?

Body Guard - Yeah…perfect. How did she take it?

Smirks

Ben - You tell me!

The man rubs the back of his head and smiles.

We switch to see Kate running to a port on a roof top where Michael's private plane has been parked. Michael is seen running down the stairs from the roof top towards Kate running up.

Michael - Kate, c'mon!

Kate meets him on the stairs.

Kate - Michael…I'm sorry...I..

Michael - I can explain everything…let's get you in the plane first.

A strong wind blows and lifts Kate's skirt up. She quickly draws it back down before anyone notices. The sun light hits Michael's face as he lifts her unto the last step of the roof staircase. She glimpses it as she takes his hand. His eyes are yellow. She jolts and almost pulls away from him. Michael looks towards her and his eyes become dark again.

Michael - What's the matter?

Kate stares at him with no expression in her face and quickly takes his hand. He pulls her up and they run toward the pilot motioning them to get on the plane.

Two men grab Kate by the arms and help her unto the plane as Michael follows.

After the Plane takes off…

We see Kate and Michael sitting next to each other in the plane. Michael is sipping on a glass of orange juice as Kate stares out the window.

Michael - I saw it.

Kate looks at him puzzled.

Michael - I saw the look you gave me. You know what? I understand.

Kate takes her hand from under her chin and adjusts herself. She looks Michael in the eyes.

Snickers

Kate - Michael, what are you talking about?

Michael - Are you having cold feet? About us? Cuz if you are…

Kate - Michael, stop it. You know I'm not. I just don't understand why all of a sudden you are telling me this.

Michael sighs and slouches in his chair. He looks down on his chest.

Michael - Well, I… (sigh)…About the bodyguard and Ben…I'm sorry if you feel that I set you up.

Kate - Yes, you did throw me for a loop back there! (laughs) I swear…

Barely looking up.

Michael - If you don't think this will work…tell me now.

Kate - Michael? How could you say stuff like that! We hardly even dated!

Michael - Sometimes, I feel so lonely…I don't even know if anyone can take it away.

Kate - Michael, look at me.

Michael looks up.

Kate - Are you? Lonely? Right here? With me? Right now?

Michael shakes his head in the negative.

Kate - Be happy then! Because you know what? You are not alone…for I am here with you…

Michael smiles.

Kate - Deep down you know you belong to someone…and that someone is me.

Michael - Thank you, Kate…for being my friend…that's what I needed more than anything in the world.

Kate smiles.

Michael - We'd better get some sleep.

Kate - What? Why? I'm enjoying the view…

Michael - Hey, if you weren't in the show I'd say go right ahead, but you are…so go to SLEEP.

Kate laughs.

Kate - You are not my husband...you can't tell me what to do!

Adjusting his pillow.

Michael - Oh! Just you wait!

They laugh.

Later…

Kate awakens to a low rumbling noise. She feels the plane vibrating disturbingly and becomes frightened. She looks across to where Michael is supposed to be sleeping. He's gone. She unbuckles her belt and looks out the window. It is foggy and rain drops have covered it. She then sees flashes of lightening. She gasps and quickly moves out into the aisle.

Kate - Michael!

The plane seems desolate and empty. Kate feels sick to the stomach. This can't be happening. She slowly makes her way down the aisle as the plane trembles at every step.

Kate - Michael! Where are you!

She makes her way to the cockpit. Every chamber she passes is empty. Not a human in sight. Tears are now streaming down her face yet she is still shocked and bewildered. Where is everyone? She opens back the curtain and sees that the pilot and copilot are dead. Blood is everywhere. She gasps and holds her heart with one hand, still gripping the door with the other. She looks out the wind shield. The plane is plummeting toward earth and fast. She turns around wide-eyed and flabbergasted. We see Michael with yellow eyes and blood coming out of his mouth standing before her.

Michael - Your turn!

He grins hungrily.

Kate lets out a deafening scream. She then wakes up. Kate realizes she was dreaming and sits up immediately. She looks across and sees that Michael's head is slightly turned away from her and is fast asleep. She wants to wake him and tell him her dream but he seems so peaceful. She heaves a deep sigh and looks out her window. The sun is setting beautifully. She opens a bottle of water next to her and drinks some of it. Then adjusting her pillow and blanket, she drifts off.


	12. Scene 12

After Plane Lands…

Gently rubbing Kate

Michael - Kate? Kate?

Kate's P.O.V. -- Michael is smiling brightly

Kate squeezes her eyes tight and opens them wide.

Kate - What?

Michael - We're here.

Kate - Oh, really? Okay, just give me a minute.

Michael nods, walks away and starts to converse with one of his bodyguards.

Kate sits up and rubs her eyes. She looks out the window. The sun has barely risen. Kate then gathers her belongings as she walks towards the flight attendant motioning to them to come out of the plane. Michael is at the entrance waiting for her. When she reaches he takes her hand and they slowly make their way down the steps.

We see Michael, Kate and four body guards walking towards a black SUV. The wind is strong and it is a bit cold while it is yet still early morning. One of the guards opens the door and Michael lets Kate enter first. Then he does the same.

Driving

Michael - Aww, look at you. (Points to Kate's face) You got little bags under your eyes.

Kate gets upset.

Kate - I do?! (pulling make-up kit out of her purse to fix her face)

Michael puts his hand on hers pulling it away from her face.

Michael - What's the matter? Something's wrong I can tell. Did you sleep well last night?

Kate looks at Michael in disappointment.

Kate - No! I was having the worst of nightmares, while you slept like a baby!

Michael - Kate…

Kate - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout…I just...that's how I get when I'm stressed…do you hate me now?

Michael - No, no…I could never hate you. Keep your chin up okay? When we get to the hotel, you get all the sleep you need. The show isn't until two days, you know.

Kate - Yeah, you're right. I'll get me a nice long bubble bath and a masseuse.

Michael - Hey, I can be your masseuse.

Kate nudges him playfully.

Kate - No way! Not in your life!

Michael - In ours?

Kate blushes. Michael leans his head back on the car seat and turns towards Kate. Kate goes closer to him. They are now face to face.

Kate - Now do you like the bags under my eyes?

Michael looks down.

Michael - Wide shot please!

Kate hits him playfully.

Kate - Stop!

Giggling

Michael - What?

The limousine soon comes to a stop.

Michael - This is it!

Michael gets out and then helps Kate out. People from the hotel are waiting to greet them. Other cars follow. We see the entourage and Michael's dancers also enter the building.

Kate and Michael are walking amongst a host of other up to there rooms.

Kate - I can't wait to hit my pillow.

Michael - C'mon now, do you really have to?

Kate - Yes, you'd be glad if I did.

Michael - Okay.

Michael and Kate are given their keys and they each go in separate bedrooms. Michael grabs Kate's hand before she goes inside.

Michael - Are you sure you don't want to stay up? (Pleading) You're not really going to sleep are you?

Kate - Yes, I'm afraid so.(rubbing the back of her neck with the other hand)

Michael - Good night, then.

Kate - Goodnight. (She kisses him on the cheek)

Kate enters her room and closes the door. Michael looks disappointed and then enters his room.

We switch to see Michael writing in a small note book.

_Kate is asleep. I am not so sure what to do. I am all alone. Every one else is asleep. It is 11:00 right now. I hope it doesn't happen tonight. The show starts in two days and I want Kate to live the magic. I want her to see what I see. I want her to be happy. She is happy without me. I want her to be happy with me. I cant live alone anymore. She cant live with me. She wont be happy. I know this because I am not happy. My life and her life are not the same. I love her and she loves me. I will always remember her for that._

The Next Day--8:30 AM

We see Kate coming out of her room with a silk robe on. She has a grouchy look on her face and her head is wrapped with a silk scarf. She goes up to Michael's bed room door and knocks on it. She waits. No response. She turns the knob. It is locked. She breathes a sigh and shuffles back to her own room. She picks up the telephone, sits on her bed and starts to dial. The phone rings continuously but no one picks up.

Kate - Michael, please, pick up.

The phone continues to ring. No one answers. She hangs up and closes her bedroom door to get changed. Her cell phone suddenly rings. Kate does not see it and starts to follow the sound to locate it. She opens her purse and pulls out her phone and quickly answers it.

Kate - Hi.

Voice - Kate! Good Morning! I hope you rested well?

Kate - Hey **Frank**! Yes I did, thank you. What's up?

Frank - Well, I suppose you've been wondering where Michael is? (chuckles)

Kate - Not really. Where is he?

Laughing

Frank - He's right next to me. We're just down here on the stage overseeing the set up! (Talking over the noise in the background) Would you like to come?

Kate - Oh, so you guys figured that I wouldn't be interested and left me here all by myself! Now you're asking me if I want to come?

Frank - Well, Michael didn't want to disturb you seeing that you needed all the sleep you could get!

A little smile creeps across her face.

Kate - Well, since you put it that way..I'll finish getting dressed!

Frank - Yeah, just tell one of the cheuffers downstairs that you need a ride here, okay?

Kate - I will..could you put Michael on the line, please?

Frank gives Michael the phone.

Michael - Hey, sweetie, how are you? Did you sleep well?

Like a little girl

Kate - Fine, thank you. And how are you, sir?

Michael laughs.

Michael - Well, everything's looking great down here, so far…why don't you come on down and we'll talk.

Kate - Why, Frank already invited me. I'm just gonna throw on something and I'll be right there.

Michael - Ok, great.

Kate - See you! (Makes kissing sound)

Laughing

Michael - Okay, bye.

Kate - Bye.

They hang up.

We switch to see Michael give Frank back his phone.

Michael - Okay, she's coming…let's work on the fireworks now.

Frank - How do you want them…?

We cut to see Kate running down the stairs calling out to one of the chauffeurs.

Kate - Bob! Bob?

Calling from another room

Bob - Yes, Ms. Kate!

Kate - Michael, just asked me to go meet him at the arena…could you please take me?

Bob - Well, the other chauffeur took the limo so that wouldn't be possible.

Kate - What? What do you mean? Don't you see, there are several cars waiting outside to be driven!

Bob - I'm sorry Miss, but I am not allowed to take the car out of parking unless instructed to do so.

Kate - Then how am I supposed to get there, now?

Bob - I don't know ma'am…I'm really sorry.

Kate looks cross. She turns sharply in the opposite direction and walks away.

2 hours later…

Michael looks at his watch. What is taking her so long?

Michael - Hey, Frank?

Frank stops talking to one of the workers and turns around.

Frank - Yeah, what's up Mike?

Michael - Have you seen Kate? Where is she? She hasn't turned up since I spoke to her.

Frank - Ah…no, I haven't seen her...what's the trouble?

Michael - We're gonna rehearse any minute now and she's not here! She's the girl remember?

Frank - Oh yeah, that's right. Have you tried calling her again? I told her to tell your people to bring her.

Michael - She said that she would do that, yeah, but I don't see her. She should've been here by now.

Frank - I'm sure she'll turn up.

Michael - Can I see your phone again?

Frank hands Michael his cell.

We cut to see Kate in her bedroom putting away some clothes. The phone on her nightstand rings. She runs over to it and picks it up.

Kate - Hello?

Michael - Ah, thank God, where are you?

Kate - Michael? These people don't want to bring me and there is plenty enough cars out here!

Michael - What? Why? Who was it that told you that?

Kate - Bob! He claims he can't carry me because "He wasn't instructed to"...B.S.!

Michael laughs.

Michael - Okay, go to him again, and ask him, nicely now, for the keys to MY room. Then look in the top drawer of the dressing table and you see the keys to one of the black SUVs.

Kate grins and rushes to do what she was told. She gets the keys from Bob and then opens Michael's bedroom door.

Kate - Okay, I'm in. The keys to the car are in the top drawer?

Michael - Yes. You can drive any one of the SUVs with it. See you soon!

Kate - Thanks, Michael…I love you! I'll be there.

Michael - Okay, bye.

Kate puts down the phone. She opens the drawer and finds the car keys. She turns toward the door to leave but then sees something in the corner of her eye. It is an open notebook with a pen on top of it. Curiously, she walks over to it and reads the content of the book. She glimpses the last paragraph that had been written. She covers her mouth and gasps softly. She is saddened and has a disappointing look on her face. She then reads the words again and throws the book off its resting place unto the floor.

Screaming out

Kate - Michael how could you???!! Don't you see I'm in love with you! Of course I would be happy! (she looks out the window) (Softly) You make me happy. Don't you see…it is YOU I can't live without.


	13. Scene 13

We switch to see Michael pacing the stage floor with the dancers standing in the background. Frank is in a high stand with a view looking down on the stage. He is waiting for rehearsal to start.

Calling

Frank - What's the matter, Mike?

Michael stops. He looks up to where Frank is seated.

Michael - She's not here yet and I cant start the practice without her!

Frank puts his hand on his head and blows out air.

Frank - Well, I guess we'll have to wait a little longer, then.

Not looking up

Michael - I guess so.

The other dancers go to find places to relax. All of a sudden, Kate runs in on the stage panting.

Gasping

Kate - I ran all the way up here…as fast as I could!

Michael runs up to Kate and hugs her.

Michael - Kate, you made it.

Kate - Oh, Michael, I'm so sorry I'm late.

Michael - I'm just glad you're here.

Kate then remembers what she found in Michael's room. She tries not to show her true feelings.

Michael - Let's get started!

Frank gets the dancers to come out of hiding. They all then start to rehearse. Michael and his backup dancers and vocalists perform several numbered hits from the "Bad" Album. After a while, it is time for the practice run of the song "The Way you Make me Feel". Kate tries to look her best before she goes on to do her part. She then pushes up on her breast and pats her hair up and down. Then as the music starts, smacking her lips, she prances unto the stage towards Michael. Michael stops what he's doing, checks her out and then proceeds to throw his hat away. Kate can't help but smile at that. She has seen him do this before, yet not like this. This was special. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she shyed away with Michael energetically dancing behind her. She could feel the rush of magic emulating from his body into hers. The feeling was like no other. Allthough this was just rehearsal, each time was a whole new world.

Then came the dance sequence seen by millions in the ever popular music video. Kate stood aside as Michael and the guys stepped and move in perfect rhythm; each depicting their infatuations through the sound of the beats. Soon after, as the song is coming to its end, the energy seems to be dying away. Kate then does the most unthinkable thing. She pulls Michael closer to her by his shirt. Her nose almost touching his. Her voice is as breathy as the night air.

Kate - You wanna?

Michael places his hands on her hips and slowly moves them along her backside, pulling her closer to him. Their lips touch and are soon locked in a lengthy passionate kiss. Some of the dancers are grinning, while Frank is chuckling to him self.

Guys - Daaaamn!!!

Michael and Kate gently pull away from each other.

Thrilled

Michael - What that all about?

Kate - You like it?

Michael - Is there more where that cam from?

Kate - Left overs waiting for you at home.

Michael - Aaaow!

Guys - Ooooh!

Everybody laughs.

Lodged still deep in Kate's mind, there is that note. The words as thick and dark as the ink, printed on the paper. Why does Michael act this way around her? Did he really write those words? Such a disturbing thought sends chills up her spine. She just cannot live like this. She must let him know how she really feels. Somehow, he must understand - before its too late.

Before Kate can open her mouth to say anything, it looks as though Michael is going to.

Michael - I know that, that kiss wasn't just out of the blue…there's a reason for it. Why aren't you telling me?

Sometimes Michael's ways surprised Kate. How did he know? He was definitely reading her mind. This gave her an opportunity to spill her guts all over him.

Kate - When we get back to the hotel tonight, come to my room, okay?

Michael raises his eye brows. She seems to be ignoring what he just said. Yet this would provide an avenue to clear things up between them.

Michael - Okay.

Michael, Kate, Frank and the others all get packed up to return back to the 5 star hotel in New York City.

Upon entering the hotel…

Michael - Kate, please tell me what's really troubling you…I like it when you are honest with me.

Kate simply points up to the elevator.

Michael sighs and follows her to it. They get in. Michael stands next to Kate looking at her. Kate just stares blankly up at the dial which tells the number of floors in the hotel. Michael puts his hands in his pocket and swings back and forth as the doors close.

In Kate's room

Kate is sitting on her bed and Michael is standing at her doorway. She pats a place beside her signaling for him to sit next to her. He leans off of the ledge and slowly walks up to the bed. Michael looks into her eyes, not knowing what to expect at this time, but with the eagerness to find out what she has to say.

Sighs

Kate - Look….Michael, I want to know if you really truly love me.

Assuringly

Michael - With all my heart.

Kate - Well, I'm not so sure. I'm not doubting that you do! Don't get me wrong, but with the..you know what..that's going on..I'm not so sure if we would will really be truly happy. I mean REALLY..happy.

Michael sighs and looks straight in front of him as if into outer space wondering what he might be able to say next.

Michael - Kate, I have decided to follow my heart, now, more than my head. I have looked over this matter again and again and see nothing of it. I know 'this' wont be a flowery bed of ease, I know it wont be heaven, if you wish to put it that way…all I know is, if we make each other happy, that is all that truly matters.

Kate now feels bad about ever raising doubts in their fresh, new relationship. All she wants is to be sure of what this relationship with Michael would be about. For better or worse.

Michael - I just want to ask one question of you.

Kate - Shoot.

Confused grin

Michael - What happened back there? At the stadium? What's the real reason?

Embarrassed

Kate - Remember when you told me to fetch the car keys from your dresser drawer?

Puzzled

Michael - Yeah?

Kate - Well, as I was making my exit, I saw your..um..journal. I didn't want to read it, honestly..but something you wrote caught my attention..I felt a need to read it.

Michael forrows his eyebrows.

Kate - What you said…your true feelings about you and I, I didn't know what to think…I felt that sooner or later, you would come out with it and tell me…you didn't want to have anything to do with me…(starts to cry)…and that I couldn't possibly make you happy! So..I kissed you, in that way…because that's how I really feel about you and wanted to know if you felt the same…

Michael softly rubbs Kate on the back and comforts her. Kate then rests her head on his shoulder.

Michael - Come, now..shhh…I'm sorry you had to see that. I really am. It's just that..well, yes, that's how I ..I was really nervous about the whole thing. I didn't think I had the kind of life to offer you that any woman such as yourself rightly deserves. I couldn't face it, I suppose. Not enough faith in myself, I guess.

Kate places her hand on his chest.

Kate - Nonsense! You are the most handsome, charming, and intelligent guy I've ever met. And have yet to meet another like you. Michael, you rock my world.

Michael - Awww. That's sweet. Thank you, Kate, the feeling is mutual.

Kate laughs.

Kate sits up.

Cautious tone

Kate - What about..uh..when you turn into that horrible thing you told me about? How do you cope with such a night mare?

Michael - That's just it. I don't. That's why I need you..here with me.

Kate - But..I don't understand. What could I possibly do to stop it?

Sadly

Michael - (sighs) Nothing. It just happens less…when you're around.

Kate caresses his face. She can see her purpose now in his life. She IS meant for Michael. Her presence there by his side is ever so powerful. The realization sends shivers down her spine. How can she possibly face the reality that she may no longer be free again? It could possibly becomer her own living nightmare with no escape. She had to figure out a way to stop it - to stop it for good.

The Next Day --- Inside

Fade In from Black.

Kate wakes up to the sun shining brightly in her window…too brightly. She jumps up quickly, anxious to find out the time. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off and no one called her room to wake her up. She then glances at the silver clock on the nearby nightstand.

11:20 am. It is late. Kate wriggles out of bed and grabs her silk robe off the hook on the wall next to the bathroom door. She slithers into her fuzzy slippers and heads out the door.

Kate waltzes down the stairs and into the main hallway. She didn't bother to try finding Michael because she knew he was already down at the stadium, working. The place felt empty and isolated with no one around. Kate soon slows down her pace and drags her feet along as she leans against a nearby wall. She had slept in and missed out on the practice session that day. Now what was she going to do for the rest of it? She knew now where the spare keys were to the SUV out in the front parking lot. Yes…Why not?

We switch to see her digging into Michael's drawers, burrowing deep in and under his clothes. She pulls out a set of keys. Hmm, she wonders. What are the other keys for? She locks them into her fist as she hurries out the door and into her bedroom.


	14. Scene 14

She fiddles with the keys in her hand as she sits softly down on her bed. One key is evidently a spare key to the car. What are the other keys for? Do they unlock more than a car door? Ignition? She had to find out – before time flew against her. She quickly gets showers and gets dressed. She slips her feet into comfortable Nikes and puts on a winter jacket with a hood.

It is late November. It has been growing colder gradually and now as you breathe out into the air, you can see the traces of it in formation of a small white cloud. Kate makes her way to the door and soon approaches on of the security guards.

John – Where are you going, ma'am?

Kate – Out.

John – I can't let you do that, ma'am.

Trying to get pass him

Kate – Please, just let me go.

John – Are you going to meet Mr. Jackson at the stadium?

Not looking at him

Kate – No.

John – Then I must accompany you if you are going elsewhere.

Kate – I'll be fine, thank you.

John – Ms. Kate, I'm sure Michael would want me to come with you.

Kate – Well, if you knew me well enough, you wouldn't stand in my way.

John – Look, I don't want to have to resort to violence, but it's for your own safety that I come with you.

Pushing past the guard

Kate – I think I'll be much safer alone.

She runs out on the sidewalk and across the street.

Running after her

John – Ms. Kate! Wait!

Kate runs into a large crowd which is migrating towards the train station. As John approaches the group of people he slows down. He has lost sight of Kate. He sighs and looks around. He then turns and heads back to the hotel. We see Kate hiding behind a white column. She is waiting for the guard to leave for good. Still clutching the keys tight in her hand, Kate makes her way to parking lot where the SUV is parked. Slowly and cautiously, she gets into it. She places the keys in the ignition and turns the key. The car revs up and starts. John hears the engine roar and starts to run toward the parking lot to investigate. Kate is already pulling out of the driveway when he reaches it. She then stomps on the accelerator and speeds out in the road and away from the hotel.


	15. Scene 15

Later….

We switch to see that its late afternoon at the stadium where Michael's concert is to be held. The workers on the stage are just putting up the finishing touches and Michael is in the wardrobe room with his designer. We see Frank, Michael's manager; walk in on the two of them talking.

Frank – Hey, Mike?

Michael – Yeah, what's up?

Frank – Are you sure about Kate coming, again? She hadn't shown up for the whole morning and you didn't mention her at all today, what's going on?

Michael – Nothing, Frank, I thought I told you she wouldn't come to day for the practice session. (Flips through his clothes in the closet with his fingers) I let her rest.

The designer man exits the room.

Frank – Okay, Mike, I know all she has to do is walk across the stage and you follow her, but lately, you haven't been telling me anything! A lot of the things I need to know just slip past by me…Wha-what's this, Michael? What's going on?

Michael sighs.

Michael – Frank, look…I assumed that my personal life would be out of the question.

He turns towards Frank and steps closer.

Michael – Seriously…I thought you knew better.

Michael then walks away and leaves Frank standing alone with a confused look on his face.

We switch to see Kate pull up in an Airport parking lot. She had a return ticket that Michael had given her on the flight coming there. After a period of waiting, Kate boards a plane.

We cut to see Kate walking up to Never Land's gates. The gates soon open to her. The music that plays in the background sweetly fills her ears, yet at the same time makes her cringe. She doesn't know why she is doing this but she feels she ought to know something – she just doesn't know what. Oh, damn! I forgot that I can't get in the house with no key!, Kate bashes herself. Then she remembers the keys she found in Michael's drawer. I wonder... Kate places her hand deep in her pocket and retrieves a dangling set of keys. She then walks up to the front door of the house, and inserts one key at a time until..click!…it opens.

She steps in. The door suddenly slams shut behind her. She spins around and quickly turns on the knob but it is locked tight. She then shakes it hard and slams her hand on the door repeatedly crying out but it wont budge. Kate turns back around. The place seems dark and not as bright as it used to be. All the manikins and statues all stare at her in an odd yet creepy way. She is now more determined than ever to find out what mysterious door those other keys unlock. Two pairs of eyes in one of the manikins follows her every move. She steps hurridly into another room which then evolves into a virtual vortex. Every object around her now seems to be simulated. She touches the wall and it shocks her. Kate quickly pulls away from it. Kate then steps one foot forward causing everything to dissapear. She is astounded.

The room isn't the same room she was in before. It feels like she has been transported to another part of the house…maybe. A huge lump forms in her throat as she tiptoes her way to a black door in the room. She heaves a big sigh and places her hand on the knob. She twists it - Locked. She then reaches into her pocket again for the keys. She tries a key she hadn't used before. It works. The creaking of the door sends shivers down her spine and churns her stomach. Laying one hand on it to push it back, Kate lets her self in. The door shuts and disappears.

Back at the Stadium…

Michael is getting ready to go back to the hotel and most of the others are packing up. The practice session was over and everybody is now ready to hit their pillows. Tomorrow would be the BIG day.

Walking past Michael

Frank - Alright, let's go!

Michael starts to walk behind him and then stops to tie his shoelace.

Michael - Don't wait up!

We see that he didn't want to fix his shoelace at all. Michael lifts his hand to meet his eyes. His hand looks raw and darker than the rest of his skin…it has wild growing hair all over it and long sharp claws. He gasps. This can't be happening! Not now! Michael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and we see that they are yellow.

Calling from Far ahead

Frank - Michael! C'mon, let's go!

Michael stands up slowly and cracks his neck to the side. His eyes turn back to their natural color.

Grinning evily

Michael - Coming!

Michael walks away Off Camera.

We cut to see Frank standing at the exit. Michael is walking towards him.

Frank - What took you so long?

Michael - Aw, just tieing my shoelace.

Frank turns around and proceeds to walk out. We see Michael's hand grow claws. His eyes turn yellow and he lets out a nasty snarl as he hooks his them into Franks neck. Frank yelps but can only hold on to Michael's hand trying to get him to stop. Michael strongly whisks Franks hand away and yanks hard at his own claws ripping Frank's head off. Blood gushes from his neck opening as the head rolls to Michael's feet. The body then falls flat on the ground.

Michael drops to his knees gripping his trembling hand. It is pale and bloody, not hair and clawed anymore. Michael's eyes are back to normal and full of fright. What have I done? Michael sees Frank's eyes staring at him coldly. He shuffles backwards on the floor in shock and scurries to get up. He runs into a restroom nearby and proceeds to wash his hands from the blood. He then sees that his clothes are covered in blood as well. There was no escaping it. He IS a monster.


	16. Scene 16

We cut to see a thick fog over the entire screen. Kate the appears to us, walking through it. She stands up still as her mouth gapes open in shock. She lifts her hands to her face but tries not to cover her eyes completely as if to make sure she isn't dreaming.

Kate's P.O.V. --- From left to right

A completely darkened room with blood splattered messages decorating the walls' surfaces; a mangled and rotting corpse, hanging from a mildewed rope tied firmly around a cobwebbed ceiling fan. The rope burns are very visible as we can see the raw tear in the neck, now being eaten by maggots. Kate gasps as she looks down and feels the icky touch and wriggling of poisonous black wasps snakes and deadly mother widow spiders, piled up, slowly edging toward her feet. She awkwardly backs up, almost tripping on another corpses' head being scathed and torn by angry rats.

She jumps and screams with fright, swaying her hands hysterically all over trying to avoid future 'encounters'. The gothly stench of death fills the room even more than when she first entered as her terror-filled eyes search frantically for an escape. Shuddering with her fist close to her chest as if caught in the dire cold, Kate slowly turns around, only to meet her. Her lips separate only to let out a suffocated yelp under her breath as she scampers away through the distant fog.

We zoom in to the forsaken room unto a message on the wall. In Death, there is no escape.

We switch to see Michael's dancers and other people waiting on him and Frank to make their way out of the building. It is getting later by the minute and few are growing impatient.

Guy # 1 - Hey, where are they?

Guy # 2 - Yeah, what's taking them so long?

Guy # 1 - I'll go see what's up.

(Stopping the other)

Guy # 1 - No, I'll do it.

A cloud of confusion falls over the group and they begin to converse amongst themselves. Two body guards enter the building along with the dance r- named KENNY.

(to one body guard)

Kenny - We should split up, you know, to find them.

Man - What for? They're probably still backstage.

Kenny - It's already late and you know we finished late. This is crazy!

Man - Yeah, okay. Wont hurt to, I guess.

Kenny - Alright, I'll go check backstage, and you guys can go downstairs.

Man - Okay. Make it quick.

Kenny - Will do.

Kenny and the two body guards go their separate ways in search of Michael and his manager. We switch to see the dancer looking around in the backstage dressing area and then entering a long hall with gray locker rooms aligned parallel to each other on either side of him. Walking further down, it gets darker and colder as the lights above his head spark, flickering in and out. He places his hands on his upper arms, rubbing them up and down, trying to stimulate warmth. Suddenly, the lights go out. There is an echoed, steady dripping of water, blanketed by an awkward silence. We then see a pair of yellow eyes swiftly cross his path. A ghostly gasp escapes his mouth as he jerks his from right to left - left to right. He hadn't seen it, but feels an eerie presence nearby.

We cut to see one of the body guards turning the corner of an everlasting staircase upwards. He is returning from his search on the floor below. He stumbles upon something hard. Fumbling over the mystery mass, the guard searches for a light source. He gropes blindly against the wall until he comes upon a light switch. He flicks it. He looks down. It is Frank's body and his head on top of it. The guard loud cry, jumping back against the wall.

Man # 1 - Oh s---!

The second body guard climbs up the steps behind the other.

Man # 2 - What is it?

Man # 1 - L-L-L-Look!

The second guard slowly walks up to the tragic scene. He stoops down examining Frank's remains.

(shaking head)

Man #2 - It's a damn shame.

Man # 1 - But who could have done it?

(thinking deeply)

Man # 2 - I….don't know.

(leaving)

Man # 1 - Well, I'm not sticking around to find out!

He prances up the stairs not looking back. The second scoffs at the other's sudden panic and follows right behind him. Maggots and earthworms pour out of Frank's cold hard lips, tearing through the jaw as they multiply endlessly - soon overtaking his entire head and body alike; after which, vanishing into dust.


	17. Scene 17

We cut to see Michael seated on the floor in a corner inside a bathroom. He is curled up with his knees pulled to his chest and shivering. Blood mixed with perspiration shows on his face as his wet hair lays matted against his neck and brow. He is panting hard as if trying to catch his breath. He also is swaying back and forth over and over again mumbling unclear words to himself. He is in shock. In the darkness of the door way, a head emerges – then a hand slips around the edge and pulls the rest of the body inside. It is Kenny. He is now nervous and his search for Michael is even more cautious. Trying to walk as soft as he can, he creeps around the bathroom. He turns on a light switch nearby and across the room. As he looks across the room he sees Michael sitting in the corner. Michael recognizes Kenny and gasps as he tries to slip away into a toilet area.

Kenny – No, wait. What's wrong? Are you hurt?

Michael, seemingly intimidated, hurries even faster to get out of sight, but Kenny would not let him. Failing to avoid his uninvited guest, Michael opens his mouth to answer him – what comes out is unexpected.

In a grossly deep voice

Michael – I am going to ----ing kill you if you don't stay the hell away from me!

His panting becomes even harsher and we see Michael suddenly grab his own throat in surprise. By the sound of that terrifying voice, Kenny has backed up against a wall and is prepared to dash away.

Trembles in fear

Kenny – Wha-what happened to you….?

Michael, still clutching his throat, slowly looks up to the now frightened young man. We can hear his soft whimpers as though he is trying to stop himself from doing something. His eyes are blood-shot red and deathly scary.

Analytical

Kenny - ……What are you?

With that, Michael grins, exposing abnormally sized teeth, sharp and long. Kenny's eyes widen.

Twitching uncontrollably

Michael – You dumb fool, didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from ME!

Michael launches himself toward Kenny, but quicker than anticipated, he runs out of the way causing Michael to land on the wall on all four. Michael looks down and grins widely, raising his head as saliva dripped from his teeth and a threatening snarl escapes his mouth. Hair grows on his arms, legs and face as his back arches ripping his shirt to shreds. Kenny just stands there with his jaw dropping to the floor. Michael growled louder as his face distorts and becomes as taunting and as ghostly as ever. Kenny turns on his heel runs away with all his might.

Michael, now the monster, leaps after him. He is swift and strong. Kenny turns corners and sometimes hides behind stairwells. His chest heaves up and down as he presses his back against the cove of the stair well. He takes the refuge of its shadows. We hear a low purr slowly approaching. An unwelcome shadow follows. As it gets taller, Kenny stops breathing. His breathing is labored as his eyes follow the ever growing shadows of the beast. It gets closer…Closer. He closes his eyes tight. He opens them. Nothing seems to be around. He slowly exhales a sigh of sweet relief. He peeks around the corner. No one. He turns back to make his leave. Yellow eyes stare him in the face. He gasps. It pounces…

The monster sits on its hind legs and lifts its head to the full moon and howls.

We switch to see Kate escaping from the main house at Never land. She runs toward the front entrance gates. They are closed. She grabs two bars with her hands and tries yanking heavy metal bars apart. It doesn't work.

Flustered

Kate – Grrr!

She looks up and places one foot on a bar close to the ground. She starts to climb the gates. As she goes up, the ground appears to be going farther and farther away. She gets nervous. She is now stuck. She can neither go up nor down.

We cut to see that the other dancers and entourage have driven off – leaving the two body guards and Kenny still at the arena. Agents of high credentials are dispatched immediately in search for Michael and the others.

We again cut to see a couple watching a romantic movie in the comfort of their home on the sofa. Suddenly, the television program is interrupted by a news brief.

Husband – Aw, what now?!

Wife – It's okay, honey, we'll get to watch it soon, it's just a news report.

_A predator – a wolf-man of some kind is out on the prowl_

_and exceptionally dangerous. We are asking all civilians_

_To remain in your homes and do not leave. I repeat –_

_remain in your homes until further notified._

Husband – What the heck?!

Covers mouth with hand

Wife – Oh my…

Husband – So if an animal got free the zoo, they're gonna cut in our movie, and at the good part too – to tell us this crap!

Wife – Honey, calm down. We don't know for sure, but for them to tell us this – 'must be really serious.

Husband – Serious my ---!

He flops himself unto a single chair. The wife makes a 'disappointed' face.

We see Kate making her way down slowly on the other side of the gate. She drops the rest of the way, landing to her feet. We then see a silhouette of a male figure enveloping her as she turns around to face…

We switch to see the couple now getting ready to see the couple now getting ready for bed. The wife pulls the comforters down so she may enter and lay on the bed.

Slaps hand on forehead

Husband – Oh shoot!

Wife – What is it?

Husband – I forgot to take out the garbage.

Smirks

Wife – Oh, that can wait dear. Come to bed.

Husband – But you know I won't get to take it out in the morning.

Wife – Do what you want. Hurry back.

The man then leaves and puts on his robe and slippers heading out the door. We see him place the garbage in the trash can out front. He turns around dusting hands. All of a sudden…

Man – No…please…No! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Growls echoed into the night

Kate is approached by a police officer. She sighs and then starts to walk toward him.

Kate – Officer, I can explain…

Police Officer – You have been discovered breaking and entering…

Kate – No, you don't understand, you see…

Officer – Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent…

Kate – But I…You just can't….!

The other officer standing next to the car places his hand on his gun hanging from his belt. Kate swallows hard and turns around.

Continues to recite code of conduct

Officer – pulls Kate's hands down behind her…Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…

He then handcuffs Kate and leads her to the car.

We cut to see Michael the monster running and leaping speedily through the woods.

Cut to angle---

A group of raccoon hunters with their hound dogs and guns in hand walking on foot through the same forest. We see that the monster has climbed a tree and is hiding away. The dogs catch a scent and race off yanking their masters along with them. We will call the two hunters Theo and Chad .

Theo – Ho! Ho! Go get 'em boys!

Chad - Yes! Whoohoo!

They lift their guns and secure them tightly in hand as they take off with their wild companions.

The monster seems to sense faint barks and yells coming in its direction. He climbs higher in the tree. The dogs soon come to that very tree, pressing the front paws into the base of the trunk. They yap again and again for their master to take action and kill the 'coon.

Theo – You see 'em? You see 'em boys? Where is he? Sick 'em!

Chad - Start shootin' why don't ya?!

He then lifts his rifle and aims it to the top of the tree. Theo pulls him back trying to stop him but the gun goes off and fires, noisily overpowering the barks of the dogs.

Theo – What did I tell you?! Don't fire 'less you can see straight! Now look 'what you done!

Chad – 'Sorry for wasting the bullet sir.

Theo – Sorry?! Sorry aint even good enough. This is why you still in trainin'. Maybe I shouldn't take you out nowhere with me no more! (to dogs) Tsk! Tsk! C'mon…

They lead the dogs away from the tree, still barking. We then hear a low growl from up above.

We cut to see Kate in the police head quarters seated in an interrogation room.

Bangs on table

Detective Brune - We know you know where he is….why wont you tell us?

Crying

Kate - Because I don't! I left him practicing for the concert and I don't have any money to buy a ticket back. puts her face in her hands

The detective gives her a tissue. She takes it wearily.

Detective Ming - Okay, okay, we've had enough. Take her out of here.

A security officer lifts Kate up by the arm and carries her out of the room.

Detective Brune - I just don't get it…

Ming - Strange isn't it?

Brune - Yeah…I believe her, well, I want to, but why is she stuck here if she is a part of the show? And why did she climb the fence if the doors opened to her freely in the first place?

Ming - Guess past curfew…

Brune - Hmmm….and what about the things she claimed she saw…?

Ming - sighs Yes, that is something…

Brune - It's something alright…rubs chin

We cut to see the monster sinking its teeth into a human's neck sucking hard. It drops it, causing a loud thud to resonate from the cold hard corpse. It is Kenny. He then begins to let out slow raspy breaths. It's clawed hand is over its abdomen. It removes it to reveal…a gunshot wound. We also see the two bodies guards who had been searching for Michael piled next to Kenny. A faint light is seen flickering through the trees. Also footsteps and faint barking heard up ahead. The monster grunts, lifts its head and slowly the bullet wound heals. It then escapes into the deep dark woods with the full moon still lurking up above in star less sky.


	18. Scene 18

We cut to see a set of bars that runs against the night sky with the full moon peaking through. We zoom out to see it is a window of a jail cell. Kate is lying on a cot in the corner of the dirty dwelling. She cannot seem to lay still. She is tossing and turning, trying to desperately to find comfort. The night is almost over and she cannot fall asleep. Kate sits up and bends the kink out of her neck. She then walks up to the gate of the cell. It is dark all around her and only the moon is giving light. I have to get back to Michael. I think something's wrong. Terribly wrong.

Kate sighs hard. She turns her gaze back towards her bed. Something else gets her attention. It is a soft spot inside the wall of the cell next to her bed. She slowly approaches it. She runs her hand along the spot. It is sand. Her eyes widen and face lights up as she starts to remove the wet mold. She is now digging. Faster and faster she scrapes and burrows until she makes a definitive hole in the wall. She stops to peek of it to find out where it might lead to. It is the back yard of the prison. There is also a barbed-wired fence around it. She sulks as she drops back against the wall in the corner. Her eyes well up with tears. It isn't possible for Kate to get over the fence before being caught – in the wire. She has been defeated.

We hear footsteps of an approaching officer. Kate scurries to put the sand back over the gaping hole. She finishes just before the cop turns the corner to enter the hall line up of cells. Hers is the first one. She sits and pretends to clean her nails as he passes being very watchful. After he is out of sight, Kate sits back up on the cot making a loud creaking noise. She is saddened by the thought that Michael might be hurt or in danger and she is totally helpless. The idea of the hole in the wall has not left her mind – not yet.

Next Day --- Early Morning --- Clinic

We see Michael walking into a clinic area wearing only rags. His clothes have been mangled and are stained with blood. His eyes are droopy and he is obviously worn out, seeing that he can only drag his feet along with him. A nurse spots him and motions for him to go to her. He obeys. She takes his torn shirt off of him and discovers multiple bruises on his arms and neck. He is pale looking and looks as though he had not slept in days.

Nurse – Sir, you have to tell me what happened here…and don't worry I know who you are. Smiles

Michael gives her a weak smile and lies down on the examining table.

Nurse – I don't think you've come to the right place, I think I'll have to check you into a hospital.

Weakly

Michael – No…please, don't. I can't disappoint my fans.

Empathetically

Nurse – I understand, Mr. Jackson. I'm a fan too and you wouldn't be disappointing me if you cleaned up nice and got some medical attention. It would give my heart rest to know that you are okay. Walks to the medicine cabinet By the way, where are your, you know, body guards…and what not? Your people?

Faintly

Michael – Looking for me, I guess…

Nurse – Well, don't let me stand in their way! I'm sorry I had to meet you like this. Chuckles I'm gonna have to take your blood and run some tests okay? I'll get a doctor for you… Walks out of the room

Michael closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The Prison Yard ---

Police Guard – Alright now ladies! Listen up! You are only given one hour to do your walking, weights, and other exercise. You got it? One hour. No messing around, fooling around. You are being watched at all times. Just do what you gotta do so we can get you back inside! He leaves

We see Kate in the line of convicted women. One woman next to her taps her shoulder. Her name is Margaret.

Margaret – What you in for?

Kate – Breaking and entering.

Margaret grins a little.

Kate – False charge, though.

Kate – Well, I still have to face the court if that's what you mean, but I need to get out by tonight.

Margaret – Girl, I've been tellin' myself that for years. Look what good it got me. Shows Kate a bullet scar on her leg

Kate grimaces.

Kate – I'm Michael Jackson's girlfriend.

Laughs sarcastically

Margaret – And I'm Brook Shields!

Kate – I'm serious! I wouldn't lie about something like that!

Margaret – How would I know?!

Kate – Yeah, you just met me. Well, I am, okay? I was locked out of Never land when…

Margaret – Never never land? What's it like?

Kate – Tell you what…you really wanna know?

Margaret – Oh, yeah! It looks so big on T.V….seemed like it didn't really exist! laughs You've actually been there, God knows how many times! Tell me.

Kate – If I do, could you help me get back there?

Margaret – How can I do that? I've never been there.

Kate – Well, I found this sand mound in my cell and…

Margaret – Hey, wait a minute….what number are you?

Kate – A pretty long one…

Margaret – No, no. You're cell.

Kate – Quadrant C-218.

Margaret – Ahh! points finger upward

Kate – What?

Margaret – That used to be me very own cell. I dug that hole….did you find it?

Kate – Yes! I did…but…it only leads to…here.

Margaret – You didn't even make it over the fence?

Kate – Huh! I didn't even make it out of the cell!

Margaret – I did/

Kate looks puzzled.

Margaret – Well how'd you expect me to get that bullet wound?! laughs

Kate – How'd you do it?

Margaret – Ah, the classic maneuver. Throw the cloth over the barb wire. 'Just wasn't fast enough is all.

Kate – Hmmm. Then I guess that's what we'll do.

Margaret – We? Nu, uh. No more o' them escapades for me. 'specially with this old leg here. I propose a different escape plan.

Kate – Don't you want to get out of this place?

Margaret – For the life of my children, yes! But I can't. No more energy left. Been tryin' for the last ten years. No damn luck. Good luck, I mean. Stuffs a new cigarette in her mouth I need a light. Do you like this…Michael?

Kate – Like him? I've fallen in love with him… Giggles head over heals.

Margaret – Aww. Aint that romantic. Yeah…I've been tryin' to get out for my children's sake all these years, but I guess they've forgotten about me…do what your heart tells you. Get your butt outta here!

Kate – Like hell I will….and trust me your children have not forgotten you.

Margaret – I hope so.

Kate smiles.

Kate – I just have this feeling that Michael's in danger and I can't do anything.

Margaret – Well, child, I'll show you my latest escape route I took before I quit. It's bound to work for you since you still a youngin'! Meet me later today in the bathroom.

Kate – Ugh! I hate it there.

Margaret – I know….but it's the safest place to pass messages.

Kate – Bathroom. Skip lunch.

Both – Got it.

They separate.

We switch to see the nurse coming back with bandages. She opens the curtains of separation back. Michael is gone. A folded paper is on the table. She picks it up. It is a note. She reads:

_As a fan of mine, I'd hope you won't tell a soul. But I must go from here. I could not afford to have "them" examine me. I cannot say why. Please understand. I love you for caring. Thank you. Michael Jackson_

The nurse looks up from the note sadly. She then slips it into her coat pocket and leaves. A doctor beckons for her to come into another room. She immediately follows him. Upon arriving she sees a small jar with red liquid in it – boiling.

Bewildered

Nurse – What is it?

Looks up, dazed

Doctor – I'm afraid it's Mr. Jackson. Dana…he isn't human.


End file.
